


Memento

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: бета: daana





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana

Макисима говорит, у Токио нет души. Армия живых скелетов раскапывает заброшенные могилы, течет из предместий и поднимает восстание. Шлемоголовые зомби с ножами и бритвами в руках орут, что они хотят прав, и полицейские в синих формах швыряют в толпу электрическими лимонками, глушат людскую массу. Шлемы тарахтят по асфальту, как мячики для пинг-понга. Человеческая многоножка конвульсивно подрагивает на земле. Белесые вспышки мелькают то с востока, то с северо-запада.   
— Никакой души, — повторяет Макисима, прижавшись лбом к стеклу. — Выхолощенное тупое мясо. Хоть бы кто пришел сюда сам.  
Кроме них в министерстве благосостояния — только трупы и разбитые дроны. Девяносто этажей в их полном распоряжении, не считая подвала. Захватить центр управления Японией оказалось гораздо проще, чем в свое время в нее проникнуть.  
Чхве улыбается, рассматривая подрагивающие под тонкой рубашкой лопатки. Макисима похож на ребенка, впервые попробовавшего соджу — сморщившись от терпкой горечи, не может ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть, а горло жжет.   
— У вас было бы иначе? — поворачивает он голову.  
Острый, как будто наскоро вырезанный в темноте профиль отвлекает от вопроса. Чхве облизывает пересохшие губы. Из-за двери доносится шум: опьяненная стремительной победой, их команда крушит кабинет за кабинетом. Интересно, на сколько этажей их хватит, если не остановить?  
— Как всегда молчишь. — Макисима качает головой с тихим смешком.  
— Не вижу, о чем говорить, — пожимает плечами Чхве.   
Он видит, что хочет взять. Подойти, засунуть руку под выбившуюся из-под ремня рубашку. Почувствовать, как выгибается спина от прикосновения прохладной ладони.   
— Поговори со мной о своем доме.   
— У меня нет дома, — отвечает Чхве. — Вы об этом знаете.  
То, что зудело между ними всю дорогу, трещало, как плохо заизолированный провод, наконец прорывается первыми искрами.   
— То, что ты сбежал из дома, не значит, что у тебя никогда его не было. — В тихом голосе звучит едва скрываемое раздражение.  
— Но я не называю это место домом.  
— Ладно, — кивает Макисима, помолчав. — Мы не будем говорить о доме. Расскажи мне о Корее.  
Вздохнув, Чхве заводит руку за голову, чешет затылок. Скорее бы кто-то приехал.  
— Что вы хотите знать о Корее?   
В синеватом свете мониторов мягкие волосы Макисимы кажутся прозрачными. Невесомыми.   
— Ты говорил, там было восстание.  
— Я говорил?   
Ни одна из окрестных камер до сих пор не зафиксировала ни одной полицейской машины. Возможно, вышла какая-то большая ошибка, и никакой Сивиллы здесь нет. Надо же, пятнадцать лет назад им и в голову не пришло, что в башню Нона можно просто приехать на автобусе, прихватив нескольких местных головорезов для подстраховки. Такая идея могла возникнуть только у Макисимы.  
— Осенью, на причале.  
Чхве вспоминает: они устроились на заброшенном побережье с ящиком брюта и моллюсками. О том, что они сырые, Макисима предупредить забыл. К концу второй бутылки, изрядно проголодавшись, Чхве пошел искать керосин и чуть не заблудился в знакомом как пять пальцев районе. Шампанское приятно покалывало нёбо, глоталось легко, как воздух — он и не заметил, как надрался. Пришел в себя у бетонной стены, в которую уперся обеими ладонями и пытался отдавать голосовые команды расплывающемуся перед глазами коммуфилду. Снова пришел в себя у костра, от резкой бензиновой вони. Макисима был немногим лучше, облившись, он едва не устроил показательное самосожжение. На его прожженной куртке потом и сидели. Швыряли в море раковины, говорили о чем-то.   
Да, наверное, говорили.   
— Было.  
— И чем оно закончилось?  
— Да ничем особым, — Чхве пожимает плечами. — Тела убрали, выбрали кого-то.   
Улыбка Макисимы — рот нежный, и сильный, и мягкий, и немного приподнят слева — раскрывается, трепещет. У него маленькие зубы. Внутренние запреты чужды ему. Он отрывается от окна, неторопливо подходит. Ледяные пальцы легко касаются кадыка, будто берут бокал за тонкую ножку.  
— Что тебе запомнилось больше всего из тех дней?   
Во рту у Чхве становится слишком много слюны, но сглотнуть ее не выходит — иначе горло дрогнет, и все. Он не знает, с чего он это взял. Он просто знает.  
— Пробка. Все пытались уехать одновременно, каждый сигналил как проклятый. Развернуться не получалось — позади на много метров тянулись машины. Салон весь пропах кровью. В бампер врезались сзади, я тоже в кого-то врезался. В окно потянуло гарью. Если бы не этот черный дым из-за перекрестка, я не знаю, сколько бы мы еще там проторчали. Тогда я решил, что дым меня отрезвил. Все стало предельно ясным. Куда бежать, как уходить от толпы. Они были резиновыми, все остальные. Такие медленные, как мухи в сиропе.   
Бережные пальцы скользят по его горлу, внутри от них все крошится в мелкое стекло.  
— Хватит. Я понимаю, почему ты не захотел меня слушать.  
— Слушать?  
— Когда мы только начали эксперименты. Я сказал, что выполню любое твое желание, если все получится. Ты ответил, что хочешь узнать о моем прошлом. Я был готов рассказать. Я думал, ты спросишь, когда мы закончим пробную партию шлемов. Но ты так и не спросил. Теперь я знаю, почему.  
Глаза Макисимы — глубокие озера расплавленного янтаря. С ним это бывает, когда адреналина слишком много. Скоро они застынут, и все станет по-прежнему. Он медленно склоняет голову к плечу, мертвенно-бледный. Чхве вдруг бросает в холодный пот, ему кажется: если отвести взгляд и посмотреть вниз, на белой рубашке Макисимы, прилипшей к плоскому животу, расползется багровое пятно.   
— Ты прав. Нам с тобой этого не нужно.   
Он говорит так тихо, так сдавленно, Чхве кажется: сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, со следующим словом, изо рта хлынет кровь. В нем поднимается давно забытое чувство протеста. Он подается вперед, лбом к прохладному, влажному лбу, и ладонь на его горле в замешательстве то сжимается крепче, то ослабевает.   
Чхве трется скулой о застывшую щеку.  
Чхве вдыхает легкий запах сандала с корицей от щекочущих кожу волос.  
— Нам… — говорит Макисима и больше не говорит ничего.   
С треском слетают на пол монитор и клавиатура.


End file.
